Hamilton Tyler, in his book entitled "Organic Gardening Without Poisons", published by Van Nostrand Reinhold Company, New York, 1970, on pages 72 and 75, describes an arrangement wherein a source of visible light is "mounted above a . . . pan of waste oil" and another, a so-called "home version is a lantern hung over a shallow pan containing water and a float of kerosene".
Other arrangements are described, some employing UV which is known to be particularly attractive to certain flying insects, it being apparent that some of the described arrangements are useful indoors, as for example in green houses, fast food outlets, bakeries, shopping malls and the like, while others are described to be advantageously used out-of-doors as at lawn parties, cook-outs or in backyards generally.
It is with the out-of-door variety of insect trap that this invention is particularly concerned, and especially with such traps that utilize an attractive UV source supported above a pan of water on which oil or kerosene or other petroleum liquid is floated. More particularly, this invention is directed to such arrangements as just described which are desirably disposed in unsheltered areas out-of-doors so as to be exposed to sudden rain showers. Under such circumstances the water with the oil or kerosene floated thereon, unless special provision is made to prevent it, can overflow spilling the oil or kerosene and the exterminated insects over the patio floor or other carefully maintained part of the backyard, thus to deface the surrounding property.